


Mr. Furry Face

by Marichatfurlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically, Fluff without Plot, Gen, No smut or anything like that, i just love their best friends relationship, just a touch of suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: Rena and Marinette talk about a certain feline teammate of theirs...





	Mr. Furry Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, back with another Drabble (I guess) even though I already have like two unfinished stories. ANYWAY, here is some friendship fluff for you. I don't know their ship name, so can someone comment below or send me a message if they know it? Thanks a whole bunch for reading!

"Well," Rena Rouge drawled, "I see now why Mr. Furry Face likes visiting you now."

Marinette froze in dismay, eyes wide. She quickly schooled her features into an innocent look. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't get all innocent on me." The fox themed superhero scoffed. "You could have at least hid that thing behind a bush or something."

"That thing"Marinette has been trying to hide was a [cat toy](https://www.craftsy.com/knitting/patterns/jingle-fish-cat-toy/142387), which she had put behind her back in alarm when she heard the superhero coming. It was an orange fish made entirely out of yarn, its fins a golden yellow and the mouth bright yellow; inside of it was a tiny silver bell. She had made it entirely out of scrap yarn.

"And besides," Rena added with a smirk, "you still haven't put away your supplies yet."

Marinette cursed. She knew it was a bad idea to make the toy out on her balcony, knowing that if a certain cat found out he would have teased her for _weeks_.

“Honestly,” Rena shook her head, “you might as well adopt him already.”

”I didn’t know what else to do!” Marinette cried. “He always shreds my mint plants with those stupid claws of his and ruins my yarn!”

“That sounds like a personal problem.” The heroine commented, leaping off the rail to stand next to her.

”Well, it’s not my fault he keeps coming back.” Marinette countered, stubbornly crossing her arms. “I just give him pastries! I mean, he could get them anytime he wants, right?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he wants more.” The ombré haired girl muttered. 

The blunette’s eyes widened, her face rapidly turning scarlet as she caught the suggestive tone to her friends words. “It- it’s not like that!” She stammered. “It’s not like that at all!” 

“Are you sure?” Rena asked, eyebrow quirking at her vehement objections. “I mean, come on Mari. I’d be lying if I told you that you’re hot.” She winked. “And I’m pretty sure Chat has noticed too.” Rene Rouge shrugged. “He _is_ a teenage boy, after all.” 

Marinette groaned, hiding her red face behind her hands. “I hate you, Alya.”

Alya chuckled. “I love you too, Mari.”


End file.
